


I Promise We'll Be Okay

by Taylor_EL



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_EL/pseuds/Taylor_EL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Quinn decide to have their first time before they graduate and go off to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brittany and Quinn were laying in bed together with their legs and fingers entwined. They had been dating for a year now and it was almost time for graduation. Brittany was going to Julliard and Quinn was going to Yale and no girl had a clue what was going to happen next. Brittany had liked Quinn since sophomore year. They had been hanging out with Santana at her house watching movies when she looked over at Quinn and couldn't help to notice how beautiful the blonde looked. She was wearing her Cheerios uniform which made her look super sexy and her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders. She really should wear it down more often. But that was the first time she stated to feel attracted to Quinn. It only grew as time went on. By the time it got to junior year, she had developed a crush on her. She had been so distracted on some occasions in Cheerios practice that she had missed moves out of the routine, which made Coach Sue very mad. She remembers exactly what happened that day when Quinn came to see her in the locker room.

**Junior Year**

_Brittany walked into the locker room sighing. Coach Sue had yelled at her in front of the whole team telling her how stupid she was and that if she wasn't thinking about rainbows and daydreaming she would be doing the routine. She had never been so humiliated before, but Coach told her to leave so she did. She didn't want to stay with her saying mean things to her anyway. Brittany went to her locker opening it up. She saw a picture of her family. She lived with her mum, dad and sister so she kept a picture of them in her locker. Well both lockers, since she had one in the locker room and her other one in the hallway. She loved her family and they were accepting of her too. She told them about her liking girls and all they told her was that they support her. Whilst she looked through her locker, she heard the door open. She turned her head to see Quinn coming up to her._

_"Hey." Brittany sighed, closing her locker. "Why aren't you in practice?"_

_"I came to check on you B," Quinn responded taking a step towards her. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Like a sad panda. She was mean to me."_

_Quinn stepped up to her and stroked her arm. "I'm sorry, Britt. If it's any conciliation I wanted to hit her myself for doing that to you."_

_Brittany laughed looking at her seeing Quinn smile. "That does make me feel a little better. Did you leave practice?"_

_"Well, you see there are perks to being the captain." Quinn replied smirking. Brittany smiled and nodded. She looked down and sighed still feeling down about it all. She opened her locker back up getting her towel out of the locker along with her shampoo, conditioner and shower gel. She knew a shower would definitely help her. Suddenly she felt Quinn's hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at her and was looking into her eyes. She had such pretty blue eyes. Just like the ocean and just like the colour of dolphins. She liked dolphins and it was a fact that they were actually gay sharks. She felt her heart beat faster. So this is what crushing on someone felt like when you were near them. She never felt like this with Mike last year. She looked at her whilst Quinn looked back._

_"It's not true you know." Quinn finally spoke snapping Brittany out of the daze she was in._

_"What do you mean?" Brittany asked confused whilst staring into her eyes._

_"Coach was wrong. You're not stupid. You're really smart. Just not in ways people understand."_

_Brittany looked at the blonde in front of her. "Do you understand?"_

_"More than ever." Quinn smiled and before Brittany could speak another word, she had leant in and pressed her lips to Brittany's. Brittany was in shock. Quinn was kissing her just like she had always imagined and it felt awesome. She was right about her lips though. Incredible soft and they tasted like cherry's because of the cherry lip balm she used. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment they were both sharing. To say that she was upset earlier, that was all forgotten. Now she was kissing the girl of her dreams and she couldn't be more happier. She felt her lips disappear so she opened her eyes and smiled at the girl in front of her who was smiling right back. It had been a perfect first kiss for them both. No moving of their lips and no tongue. Just perfect._

_"Do you feel better now?" Quinn asked moving her hand up and down Brittany's arm soothingly. Brittany nodded in response happily._

_"Yes. Thank you for making me feel better. Maybe you could come over tonight and make me feel better some more?"_

_Quinn laughed a little and nodded. "I'd love to."_

**Present Time**

From Junior year and onwards, things just got better. They hung out more, went on dates and kissed but they did wait to have sex. Brittany was happy that they did that because Quinn meant a lot to her and she deserved to be treated with the uttermost respect. She deserved it and she wanted it to be special and not just another person she would fuck. Brittany looked at her girlfriend and smiled. She was so proud at how far they had come from to where they were now. They had been a couple since the end of junior year and they still hadn't slept together. They had done stuff to each other, of course they had, but they hadn't gone all the way. Brittany wanted to talk to her about it, but she didn't want to push her. Brittany decided that now was better than any.

"Baby?" Brittany asked, looking at her girlfriend. "Can we talk about something?"

Quinn looked at her. "Okay, I admit it. I was the one who stole the last bit of your birthday cake. I'm sorry babe it just looked so nice and no one was in, so I just ate it. I'm sorry."

Brittany laughed. "I knew that was you! That day you came up and looked so guilty. As guilty as Lord Tubbington does when he has been smoking. Anyway, that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Quinn asked curiously, playing with their entwined fingers.

"I'm ready." Brittany stated looking at her girlfriend watching her lips turn into a smile. She has such a beautiful smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I am." Brittany began nodding looking at the blonde laying in front of her. "I mean we graduate next week and I want our first time to be perfect. We're in my room and no one else is in the house. We'll be in a long distance relationship in a couple of weeks since you're leaving to go to Yale and I'm going to go to Julliard, so we won't have another opportunity really since the Glee Club want to hang out next week. I'm so glad we waited, but I just don't want to wait any more. I love you so much and I want you, Quinn."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend. She had been wanting to have the same talk with Brittany so she was so glad she was on the same page as her. She smiled lovingly at the blonde in front of her, pushing her onto her back and got up straddling Brittany. She smiled moving her hands over her arms feeling the softness of her skin. She always loved touching her skin because it was always so smooth and soft to touch. Especially her hands, which is why she loved holding hands with her so much. She leant down and kissed her. Seriously, her lips were perfect. She still felt the spark she had felt since their very first kiss in the locker room. They wasn't very experienced then, but now she knew exactly what the blonde below her was going to do. She couldn't even surprise her any more. She smiled into the kiss feeling Brittany's hands come up to her sides moving her fingers up and down. Her touch was perfect. It made her feel so loved knowing she was in Brittany's embrace. She pulled away and smiled caressing Brittany's cheek

"I've been meaning to speak to you about that too. I've been ready for a while." Quinn confessed blushing. Brittany reached up and caressed her cheek. Quinn was incredibly cute and she always noticed when she was blushing how cute she can be. Brittany pushed Quinn's hair out of her face.

"I'm ready if you are, baby."

Quinn smiled. "I'm ready too, Britt."

Brittany smiled leaning up pressing her lips to Quinn's. She loved the feeling of the softness of her lips and was excited to finally be able to show Quinn how she feels through her body. Quinn moved her hand up Brittany's neck cupping both sides of it whilst they kissed. It was exciting to finally get the chance. Brittany moved her lips from her mouth to her jaw kissing along it towards her neck holding her other hand at her waist, and before Quinn could say another word, she flipped them over so Quinn was beneath her. Brittany continued kissing down her jaw then as she got to her neck, placed soft kisses over it. Quinn sighed in pleasure enjoying it running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. Brittany moved her hand under Quinn's top moving her fingers over her girlfriend's toned stomach. God she loved how he kept herself in shape, but even if she wasn't, she'd still love her. She groaned and sucked on Quinn's neck smiling when she hears her moan. Sensitive neck...yeah, she loved it. She continued sucking on her neck moving her hand up her side lifting the top up with her to reveal her stomach. Still looked as amazing as ever.

"God baby, your skin is so soft." Brittany mumbled nipping on her skin whilst kissing down her neck.

Quinn couldn't reply. She was enjoying the feeling too much to be able to. Brittany was fine with that though and she continued kissing down her neck towards her collarbone sucking on the skin there. She heard Quinn gasp and continued sucking and biting on that spot to leave a mark. She wanted people to know who she belonged to so she made sure to leave a couple of marks on her body that were visible, but it wasn't like Quinn minded anyway. Brittany pulled away admiring the mark smiling at it then turned to Quinn smiling.

"You doing okay?" Brittany asked, moving her fingers to the hem of her shirt "Oh yeah, just great. But can you hurry? Your girlfriend is very turned on right now."

Brittany laughed lifting the top over her head throwing it onto the floor kissing her girlfriend moving her hands up the sides of her body towards her breasts. Obviously when they had done stuff before they kept their hands above the bra or top so Brittany was quite excited. She continued kissing Quinn moving her hands around her back to unhook her bra .She slid the straps down her arm throwing it on the floor with her top. She traced her fingers up the side of her breasts before cupping them. She massaged them in her hands and they felt amazing. So perfect. She heard Quinn moan into the kiss and she smiled moving her fingers to roll her nipples between her fingers. She pulled away and looked down at what her hands were doing and she loved the way they looked and felt. She smiled and began kissing her girlfriend's neck whilst feeling her breasts.

Quinn was becoming way too turned on and to add to that she had Brittany teasing her. She had always been that type of person. She was nervous because Brittany had done stuff with other people when they weren't together, but she hadn't. Since she met Brittany she swore she'd never let anyone else have her in a way she only wanted Brittany to. She moaned and put her hand on Brittany's chest.

"Is everything okay?" Brittany asked concerned.

Quinn shook her head and smiled. "No everything is great, but you're still dressed."

Brittany laughed. "Right, sorry. I'll just-" Brittany began moving her fingers to the hem of her top but Quinn stopped her. She pushed them both up so they were in a sitting position and lifted her top up over Brittany's body admiring her skin as it got exposed bit by bit. She lifted it over her head throwing it onto the floor kissing Brittany once she had and moved her hands over her pale, white skin towards the hook on her bra. She felt her girlfriend lead her hands to the front of the bra.

"Hook is at the front." Brittany mumbled before going back to kissing her again. Quinn kissed back unhooking her bra throwing it on the floor.

Brittany pushed her girlfriend back onto her back. She kissed down towards her chest and took a nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it whilst her other hand massaged her other breast, so neither one was left out. Brittany believed in equality after all so she made sure that Quinn's breast got equal treatment. Quinn moaned running her hand through the blonde's hair enjoying it. Why they hadn't done this before she would never know but they were here now. Brittany sucked and massaged her breasts then switched sucking on the other nipple. She felt her girlfriend's wet nipple beneath her palm and smiled whilst continuing to suck the other one. She felt Quinn push her head away looking at her confused.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked looking at her. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"No I am." Quinn said moving Brittany's hair out of her face. "I just...I'm a virgin Brittany."

Brittany smiled caressing her cheek. "Babe, I knew that already. Don't worry, I promise to take care of you."

Quinn nodded and smiled laying her head back again. She saw Brittany smirking at her. "What?"

"Can we continue without you interrupting or do you have something else you want to say?" Brittany asked, with a smirk upon her face.

"Well you are really hot, but you know that already so I don't have to tell you." Quinn said smiling. Brittany smiled back and kissed her before kissing down her body. She caressed her stomach before moving her fingers to her jeans unbuttoning them pushing them down her legs. She loved feeling her girlfriend's abs tense when she touched her. She heard the jeans fall to the floor signalling that Quinn had pushed them off then spread her legs kneeling between them, moving her hands up and down her bare legs. She continued kissing her stomach before kissing further down. She moved her fingers of one hand up towards her panty covered pussy. What was hotter was that her girlfriend was wearing very sexy red underwear. She moved her fingers and started to rub her pussy over her thong feeling a wet patch there already. She felt Quinn's grasp in her hair tighten and she moaned in pleasure. God she wanted her so bad, but she had to do this by Quinn's pace. Quinn pulled on Brittany's hair slightly.

"Britt, baby, come up here"

Brittany smiled moving her body to lie beside Quinn's so she wasn't laying on her. She continued to rub her pussy enjoying the sounds that were coming out of her girlfriend's mouth. She felt a hand go to her pants and started to push them down the best they could. She smiled and pushed her pants down her legs kicking them off. Brittany rubbed faster smiling at the look on Quinn's face. It was pure pleasure.

"How you feeling baby?" Brittany asked pressing a finger down on her clit through her thong and smiled when Quinn moaned again

"G-Good." Quinn moaned out, moving her hand to Brittany's hair. "More."

Brittany moved her fingers to the edge of her thong and pushed it down her legs taking them off her, throwing it onto the floor. She looked down at her girlfriend's pussy and gasped. It was freshly shaven with a bit of hair above it which just made it perfect. Brittany spread her girlfriend's legs a little wider and started to move her fingers up and down her pussy feeling wetness cover her fingers. Quinn moaned beside her and pulled her into a kiss. Brittany kissed back rubbing faster before moving her fingers through her folds gathering wetness onto her fingers moving them to her clit and began making small but fast circles. Quinn arched her back in pleasure moaning into the kiss pulling away slightly panting against her lips. God it felt good. She held Brittany against her whilst she played with her clit.

Brittany played with her clit until she couldn't get a grasp on it any longer. She was getting so wet and it was super sexy. She whispered in Quinn's ear telling her how hot she was and it was true. She moved her fingers towards her girlfriend's entrance circling it. She heard Quinn whimpering so she kissed her head pushing a finger into her.

"Just relax." Brittany whispered into her ear. "I don't want to hurt you too much if I can help it."

Quinn nodded and felt herself relax whilst her girlfriend pushed inside her. It was a little uncomfortable, but she knew it would feel amazing in the end. She had looked it up and people had told her stuff about it. She had asked the Glee Club girls about it and they did tell her what it would feel like. Quinn held onto Brittany and felt her finger inside her knuckle deep. It felt amazing and that was only one finger. She moaned when Brittany started to move her finger in and out of her.

"That's it baby. Relax and enjoy it." Brittany told her leaning in kissing her.

Quinn smiled and kissed back feeling the finger inside her move faster. She allowed herself to relax completely and let Brittany take care of her. She had no reason to doubt her so she wouldn't. Quinn moaned into the kiss feeling her legs soaked with her own juices proving how wet she actually was. What do you expect? Brittany is super hot. She moaned running her fingers through Brittany's hair whilst she thrust her finger in and out of her pussy. Brittany pulled away and spoke softly into her ear.

"I'm going to add another finger, okay?" Brittany asked looking down at her girlfriend. When she saw Quinn nod it gave her the go ahead so she pulled out and went in with two fingers. It wasn't any trouble seeing with how wet her girlfriend was but she had no intention of hurting her and when she heard her girlfriend moan louder, she knew she hadn't. She smiled and placed kisses on her neck moving her fingers further into her. She allowed her time to adjust then started thrusting faster.

"Fuck Brittany!" Quinn moaned arching her back.

Brittany kissed her shoulder. "God baby, you're pussy is so tight."

Quinn moaned holding onto Brittany whilst she thrust her fingers into her. It was embarrassing, but she was close already. She knew it was because she was a virgin but still. She held onto Brittany as her thrusting for faster. So much better being with someone with experience in Quinn's opinion. One of them knows what they're supposed to be doing then. Quinn moaned as Brittany's thrusting got faster. She'd never felt this good before.

"C-Close." Quinn stuttered as she got closer to the edge. She felt Brittany kiss her shoulder and press her thumb to her clit whilst thrusting her fingers. Quinn moaned holding onto her and felt her stomach muscles tighten and she finally let go and came. Brittany whispered things in her ear whilst she came down such as how hot she looked and how beautiful she was when she came. Brittany brought her down from her orgasm pulling her fingers out sucking on them cleaning them. Quinn gasped watching.

"That's hot." Quinn commented with a smile on her face. Brittany smiled back caressing her face as her girlfriend looked up at her.

"What you thinking?" Brittany asked laying down with Quinn caressing her cheek.

"I'm just thinking about how much I want to do that to you when I gain enough energy."

Brittany laughed and kissed her. "I can't wait, but until then you can just cuddle with me."

"That I can do." Quinn replied and cuddles into Brittany tracing her fingers up her sides. "I love you."

Brittany smiled and kisses her head wrapping her arms around her. "I love you too. It's not going to be the same without you in New York."

Quinn sighed and nodded laying her head on Brittany's shoulder. "I know but we'll get through it like we do with everything. We'll Skype or phone everyday depending on which one we can do. "

"Promise?" Brittany asked, looking down at her.

"I promise, baby."

Brittany smiled and nodded holding Quinn watching as she fell asleep in her arms. She knew that the both of them would struggle with long distance since they had gone through high school together but as long as they had each other, Brittany knew that they would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany knew it was a big deal how she was going to be in a place where her girlfriend wasn't. She didn't like the idea, but she wasn't going to stop her girlfriend's dreams or stop her own. They had both talked about college in the summer before senior year, and now it was actually happening. She could tell Quinn was finding it hard to adjust since she couldn't even look around her room without getting upset. Since it was getting closer and closer to graduation, she had started to put a few things into boxes. She was moving straight after graduation to New York since she was due to start Julliard mid August. She was just going to be moving things into her apartment then she'll be coming back to say goodbye to her girlfriend. Wait, no. The both of them didn't like the word after Quinn's accident so they changed the word goodbye to see you later. It seemed more fitting because Brittany had been devastated that day and thought she would never see her again. Goodbyes were too painful, but see you later meant that they would see each other again.

She would be moving into an apartment with Santana since she was moving to go study music at NYU, so it seemed fitting to just get an apartment together and there was no way in hell that they were moving in with Berry and Lady Hummel as Santana had told her, even though Brittany knew that Santana had a crush on the girl. They were even on the other side of the city to them, but since they parents were helping pay for it, the apartment was pretty decent. The apartment had two large bedrooms which both had en suites, a bathroom, a pretty decent sized kitchen plus a living room which wasn't too bad. It was enough for the both of them and since Brittany was going to be buying a double bed, there was no doubt in her mind that Quinn would be able to stay. Quinn was staying in a dorm room which she heard she was sharing with other students there, but that gave her the chance to make some friends. Quinn had brought up the idea to her and Brittany agreed it was the best way. Plus it meant she'd be able to have fun instead of just studying all the time.

Brittany was looking in the mirror at herself after getting dressed. Rachel had organised a Glee Club leavers dinner which, according to Quinn, was a requirement. She had argued trying to get her girlfriend to stay in and watch movies together, but she made a valid point in saying that they wouldn't see any of these people again for a while, so they had to go. Well in Brittany's opinion that just meant that she wanted to go, but there you go. She smiled when she felt a familiar pair of arms go around her waist.

"Now don't you look gorgeous?" Quinn mumbled kissing her shoulder smiling. "You'll be the most beautiful one there."

"But how can that be true when you'll be attending too?" Brittany asked, with a small smirk upon her lips turning around in her arms.

Quinn laughed looking over her girlfriend's outfit. She had no idea how Brittany pulled off any outfit and made it look beautiful, but she did. She loved that about her. They went to prom and she ended up wearing a half suit half dress outfit, and she just pulled it off so well. She even had a top hat on too, which made the outfit just even more perfect. She smiled thinking about that night and how perfect it had been when she felt her girlfriend's arm move around her waist pulling her against her.

"What you thinking about?"

Quinn smiled looking up into Brittany's ocean blue eyes. "Just about how perfect Prom night was and how sexy you looked in your outfit that night." Quinn responded, with a grin. Brittany chuckled then smiled raising her hand to move some hair out of Quinn's face before cupping her cheek looking at her adoringly.

"You were so beautiful that night and even though you are all the time, you made yourself even more so and I didn't think you could do it, but you did."

Quinn blushed then leaned up pressing her lips to her girlfriend's. She could never get tired of the feeling of Brittany's lips on hers and how soft they felt. She remembers every kiss from the first one they shared, which was a while back now, to the one's they'd shared recently. She felt Brittany smile into the kiss pulling her closer so their bodies were pressed together. Quinn moved her hands up Brittany's arms feeling the soft skin beneath her fingertips, and wound her arms around Brittany's neck. Their lips moved together perfectly and she even felt the familiar feeling of arousal she usually got every time they kissed and up until last night, they hadn't done anything about it. Seriously, if she was a guy it would be starting to show how aroused she was. She felt Brittany deepen the kiss holding her in her arms as they did.

Brittany started to move her backwards towards the desk lifting Quinn up onto it without breaking the kiss. Quinn smiled into it and pulled her closer to stand between her legs. Brittany cupped her neck starting to trace her fingers of one hand over her girlfriend's skin on her neck. It was so smooth and she knew she could feel her all day, and yes usually she would mean that in a sexual way but right now, she generally meant feeling her skin against hers. Not sexually either. She felt her girlfriend's hands move over her back as they kissed and her tongue moving along her bottom lip requesting entrance, which Brittany happily granted. They moved their tongues together whilst they kissed with their hands wandering each other's bodies. Brittany felt her girlfriend pull the hair band out of her hair running her fingers through her blonde locks, so she decided to step it up and moved away from her lips kissing down her jaw to her neck and smiled when she felt Quinn's legs wrap around her waist.

"God baby," Quinn breathed out closing her eyes, "don't stop."

Brittany didn't intend to, but just as she was about to move further down her neck to her collarbone, the door burst open and Santana walked in. She stopped and smirked looking at them knowing exactly what she had interrupted. It wasn't the first time either, but she couldn't help but be amused either way.

"Break it up love birds. We have to be at Breadstix in half an hour, and I am not leaving either since I know you will just continue which will probably lead to you getting it on, and I am not having that happen on my watch." Santana explained with a smirk on her face when she saw the look Quinn was giving her.

"God you interrupt at, like, the worst time San." Brittany complained pulling away helping her girlfriend down off of the desk.

Santana chuckled and walked to where Brittany's heals were handing them to her. "Sorry, but I got sent by Rachel."

"Of course you did. Still have a thing for her?" Quinn asked smirking putting her own shoes on grabbing her purse. "Still having fantasies about her when you go to sleep at night?"

"Come on sweetie, she doesn't need to sleep for that. She can fantasise when she's in Glee Club or in the shower." Brittany told her girlfriend smirking before wrapping an arm around her waist. "She's just hiding behind the insults to hide how she really feels."

"Okay, you two have it totally wrong. I do not, I repeat, do not have a thing for Berry! She's still the annoying little munchkin she always has been since we met her."

"Sure Santana, whatever you say." Brittany says in a sing song voice. "But let me remind you that my girl has seen the picture of her in your locker."

Santana looked at Brittany shocked then moved her head to glare at Quinn. "You told her?!"

"I...she got it out of me! She knew I was keeping something from her so she pinned me to the bed and kissed me until I told her. Literally we're talking a good half an hour of kissing and teasing until I could do nothing but give in."

Brittany smirked proudly kissing Quinn's temple thinking back to that day. "This is true and I got it out of you. I remember that night because you went in the shower for a good 20 minutes and you never shower for that long."

"We're talking a good 20 minute cold shower, Brittany!"

"Okay, I don't need to know about you showering Fabray." Santana grimaced frowning as a picture of Quinn showering popped into her head. "Okay eww! Now I have a picture of it in my head!"

Brittany couldn't help but laugh at her friend. Santana had been the one person, before her, that new about her crush on Quinn and she had been totally supportive of it. She had struggled with her sexuality a lot and Brittany was always there to help her get through it. Brittany knew that Rachel was the reason she wanted to come out of the closet even if Santana would never admit it. She had always focused on bullying Rachel and being mean to her which, to Brittany, was the indication that she liked her. She saw the lingering looks she gave Rachel when Santana thought she didn't notice. It wasn't just her that noticed either. Everyone in Glee Club, apart from Rachel, knew about her crush on the brunette. Santana was too embarrassed to admit it but, to be honest, Brittany just found it adorable. She felt sorry for her though because Rachel did have a boyfriend.

"You should be savouring that memory San, because it's the last one you're gonna get. This girl here? Yeah, she's mine."

Quinn blushed and cuddled into Brittany's side leaning up kissing her cheek. "All yours baby."

"Okay before you start making out again let's go. I'm not being late because of you two!" Santana said walking out of the door with the other two girls in tow.

Brittany moved her fingers down Quinn's arm until her hand met Quinn's and entwined their fingers. She saw Quinn smile out of the corner of her eye then kiss her arm before walking outside of the house. Brittany locked the door before walking to the car with her girlfriend. She was about to get in the backseat with Quinn when Santana stopped her.

"Uh I do not think so. I am not having you two get your mack on back there. Brittany, sit in the front." Santana ordered pointing to the seat.

"But I-"

"Front. Now."

Brittany groaned and sat in the front with her arms folded grumpily. She just wanted to hold her girlfriend and be with her as much as possible before they had to go their separate ways after graduation. She heard Quinn giggle before Santana opened the door getting in herself starting the car up. Brittany looked at Santana giving her a scowl but Santana just looked at her smirking.

"Not gonna work Pierce. It's not long until you can hold your girlfriend's hand again. You can last until we get there."

Brittany pouted and mumbled. "No I can't."

Santana laughed shaking her head driving off. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the two blonde girls though because they were going to be separated for the first time in a long time which would be hard. She knew she was going too do anything she could for her best friend to help her through this, but that did not mean she was going to allow them to make out in the backseat whilst she drove and didn't have a girlfriend herself. She glanced at the blonde in the seat beside her and chuckled seeing her pouting whilst looking out of the window. She was glad her best friend had found happiness with someone at a young age and would do anything to make sure she kept happy. She smiled looking back at the road driving to the restaurant.

When they arrived Santana parked the car with the other Glee Club cars which she noticed and turned the car off. Brittany got out of the car and walked over to Quinn's door opening it up for her. Quinn blushed and got out closing the door behind her. She leaned up and kissed her girlfriend softy as a thank you before taking her hand and walking with the other two girls towards the restaurant. Once they were inside they were greeted by Rachel who definitely perked Santana's mood up a lot.

"Finally, we were waiting for you three to arrive. Come and join us! We saved you all seats." Rachel greeted enthusiastically walking towards her own seat. She was a little too enthusiastic in Brittany's opinion.

The three of them sat down with Brittany and Quinn sitting on one side of the booth with Santana on the other with Mercedes sitting beside her. Brittany picked up the menu putting it in front of her and Quinn. She had no idea what she wanted so she decided to pick up a Breadstick to have for now. She broke it off and gave the other half to Quinn who accepted it gratefully.

"What do you want baby?" Brittany asked looking through the menu. "I'm paying so choose anything you want."

Quinn smiled and looked over the menu herself. "Ooo they have chicken salad. Can I have that with a glass of water?"

"Of course babe," Brittany said nodding with a smile, "and I think I'll have the pasta. Want to share some fries with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay guys what you are doing is cute but it's nauseating." Santana teased with a smirk on her face helping herself to a breadstick.

"You are just jealous because you don't have anyone."Quinn said moving her hand to Brittany's thigh, stroking it soothingly. "Frankly I don't blame you since I've got the hottest girl in the school as my girlfriend."

Brittany smiled wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's waist. She was honestly going to miss Quinn when she was in New York, and even with them texting and Skyping as much as they could, it wasn't going to be enough. Brittany enjoyed the company of her girlfriend and they had gotten into a routine which was going to be hard to get out of. She knew that it was going to be hard to not sharing a bed with her and how she wouldn't see her in the mornings anymore. She didn't really want to think about it but she had to get herself ready. She couldn't be too surprised or it'd hurt more.

Rachel stood up and walked into the middle of the room. Brittany turned her head and noticed Santana had her complete attention on the brunette. It was very amusing actually but she didn't want to make it obvious so she turned her head to look at Rachel too. She felt Quinn's hand on her thigh and smiled enjoying her touch.

"As you know this will be the last time we will all be together so I'm glad we all came here to celebrate us all graduating." Rachel said looking around the room with a smile. "I know I'm going to miss every single one of you. You've made my high school life a lot better and even though I know I'm sometimes annoying, but I'm happy we are all on our way to follow our dreams. We all deserve it after what we've been through."

"Preach." Artie responded. "But you do know Tina and I are juniors so we won't be graduating with the rest of you?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "We know, but we still want to celebrate with you both. You are still part of our family.

Brittany tried to listen to what Rachel was saying but all she could focus on was her girlfriend's hand stroking her thigh. It was incredibly distracting and she knew Quinn knew what she was doing too. The waiter came and served everyone their drinks which Brittany thanked them for before getting back to not being able to focus. Quinn's fingers were moving up her inner thigh incredibly slowly and it turned her on like crazy. If it wasn't for everyone else being here she'd totally spread her legs and let Quinn finger her to oblivion but she couldn't. They were in public and she wasn't about to let everyone see what she looked like when she came. That was reserved for Quinn only.

She felt her girlfriend's breath in her ear as she whispered. "You are super sexy Britt. I want to repay the favour so bad, so when we get back to yours after this I'm going to make you feel so good."

"H-How good?" Brittany asked, whimpering slightly feeling Quinn's fingers press against her covered core. She heard a chuckle in her ear.

"Oh, you'll find out tonight."

Quinn pulled her hand away once she was satisfied that her girlfriend was turned on and desperate for her to touch her. Brittany turned her head to her girlfriend and glared but then let her face relax and smiled leaning in kissing her softly before taking her hand entwining their fingers listening to Rachel's speech once more. The quicker they got home, the better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner the couple were sat at the table talking to Santana and Mercedes. Well Santana has sneaking glances in Rachel's direction not paying attention so really it was the pair of them talking with recedes whilst Santana pretend to listen. Rude was definitely a word she'd use to describe her right now but she knew she used to do the same with Quinn, so who was she to talk?

"...so anyway I decided that breaking it off with Sam would be best since I'll be in LA and he'll be here. Do you think I did the right thing?" Mercedes asked picking up a breadstick snapping it in two.

What could she say exactly? She was doing the same thing with Quinn, but she was going to try and make it work even though it was most likely going to be really hard. She just needed to try and if they made it through this, she knew they could make it through anything. But then again, separation was definitely something they had considered but they didn't want to go through that and date other people. They had discussed it and told one another how much it would hurt finding out the other person was dating someone new. If they didn't try Brittany knew she'd be asking herself 'what if' and she didn't want that.

"Well Brittany and I are trying the long distance relationship, but if you through it was best to break it off then that was the best thing to do for the both of you." Quinn said with a small smile after Brittany didn't reply to the question. "We want to try since we know it will be too hard to be separated and to see each other with someone new. Plus you don't know unless you try."

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "You're right, but I do believe this is best. We wouldn't work long distance but I think the both of you will. You've wanted each other for a long time and your relationship has only gotten stronger. I hope you two make it."

Brittany snapped herself out of her thought after hearing Mercedes comment and smiled. She was glad someone believed in the both of them since it gave her more reason to fight for Quinn. It was true in saying they had wanted each other for a long time do yes, maybe breaking up wouldn't work since all they'd do is be miserable and what good would that do?

"Thanks Mercedes. That means a lot." Quinn replied with a smile.

Even though seeing everyone for the last time for a while was going to be different, Brittany couldn't help but feel excited for the future. She was going to do what she loved in a place she had loved since they performed there at Nationals a year ago. It was definitely going to be different living there but that just made it more exciting. Also after being there for a while she would know the city enough to show her girlfriend around when she visits. She couldn't wait for the future and right now, everything just looked perfect. It was a moment that she could look back on and smile about.

Quinn looked at Brittany then at everyone else. As much as she loved her friends, she was itching to just spend time with her girlfriend. Okay, have sex with her girlfriend. She wanted to make her feel as good as she did the night before then cuddle in bed watching a movie together. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Brittany before they both had to go to separate cities. She looked at the time when moved her lips to Brittany's ear whispering.

"Britt, as much as I love this dinner, can we leave?" Quinn asked. "I mean, I want to spend time with you...in your bed...alone."

Brittany bit her lip hearing her girlfriend's words. What she was suggesting sounded so good and it wasn't as though they'd never see the Glee Club again. They had Graduation to go yet, so they could just slip out and go home without being noticed. Or they could pretend one of them wasn't feeling well and leave. Ha, as if Santana would let that happen.

"Sweetie, the dinner is only another half an hour then everyone is going home anyway. Can you wait until then?"

Quinn sighed but reluctantly nodded her head. "Okay."

Brittany smiled and took Quinn's hand kissing it before turning her head to look at her kissing her softly. "Thank you baby. Don't worry; we'll still get us time. I'll make sure of that. My parents aren't home anyway and my sister is at a friend's house, so we'll be going home to an empty house."

Even though Quinn said she would wait until everyone else went home, half an hour seemed like a long time. It was nice to be able to hang out with everyone else though since they didn't do this often outside of Glee Club. Yes there have been parties they had attended but it wasn't like they paid much attention to one another. There was a time when they had a party at Rachel's house but they all got drunk so most of them didn't even remember what happened that night. She does remember Blaine and Rachel kissing though which was an odd thing to remember and she also remembers making out with Brittany in the bathroom. Now that was hot.

"What you thinking about?" Brittany asked.

Quinn smiled and shook her head. "Nothing exciting; I was just thinking about Rachel's party last year where we made out in the bathroom."

Brittany grinned. She remembers that night very well. She had convinced Quinn to go with her to the toilets making up some lame excuse about her getting lost or something then they walked into the bathroom after seeing it was empty and made out. They would have made out on the bed but she hadn't wanted Rachel finding out. She was weird when it came to stuff like that.

"That was so hot. It's definitely in the top ten list of make out sessions we have shared."

Quinn laughed shaking her head in amusement. She had loved Brittany for such a long time and now they were finally together, she never even thought about regret. She loved how every morning she would lay there and watch her sleep since she was a morning person but would never wake her up. She loved how they didn't rush into sex and Brittany had never once asked her for it or complained. She loved how on her birthday she treated her extra special since, in Brittany's opinion, they were celebrating her birth so, in Brittany's words, 'we need to celebrate the awesomeness of your arrival on this Earth'. She loved how no matter what she could tell Brittany anything and how she was so comfortable around her. Brittany was the first person she had been comfortable enough around to be herself and not lie about who she was. She loved everything about her and she couldn't imagine not being with her. She looked at her girlfriend and saw her watching Rachel talking so she tiled her head towards her and kissed her softly. Brittany smiled into the kiss responding to it. Quinn pulled away and rested her head on her shoulder holding onto her arm.

"What was that for?" Brittany whispered.

"I just wanted to because I love you. You mean everything to me."

Brittany smiled kissing Quinn's head mumbling against it. "You mean everything to me too, Quinn. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Quinn replied with a smile deciding to watch and listen to Rachel talk, which everyone was listening to, especially Santana.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Quinn and Brittany were sat cuddling in bed together after Quinn returned the favour, which she had been waiting for. Brittany had definitely enjoyed it saying that she did scream her name when she came. Quinn had never seen or heard anything so beautiful in her life and she knew, after this time, there would have to be more. One time didn't satisfy her enough.

"So I did well?" Quinn asked, still worrying about how it felt for her.

Brittany chuckled entwining their fingers. "You did extremely well. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Britt. I wanted to do it."

The blonde smiled against her head. "I know, but it's polite."

The both of them cuddled in their bed whilst a movie played in the background. Everything had been leading up to this moment. Graduation was a few days away and then they would be, for the first time, going separate ways. Not relationship wise, but living wise. It was going to be definitely different, but they would get through it. Brittany had Santana to help her through the distance and Quinn would make new friends so they would be fine.

Brittany's fingers were running through her hair feeling the softness of it. She liked how loving Brittany was and how her touch was just perfect. She was always able to calm her down by a touch and she was able to make her smile just by looking at her. She loved Brittany and she knew that before her, she didn't know what love was. Brittany helped her figure out what love was and what it meant. She would never have said she loved Brittany if she didn't mean it, and she did. Every time she said those three words she had meant them and she was glad that Brittany loved her back. Hearing those words come out of her mouth just put a smile to her face instantly and Brittany knew it too. She had been there through every laugh and cry since they met and she was just glad they had met.

"Promise me you won't find some other blonde woman to date when you get to New York."

Brittany chuckled. "Baby. you do not have to worry about that. I'll only be leaving my apartment for college and the rest of the time, I'll be missing you."

Quinn smiled tracing her fingers over her girlfriend's abdomen. "Okay, I just want to make sure. No one can replace you and I wanted to make sure you knew not to find someone else."

"No one could ever replace you either, Q. No one." Brittany said tilting her head up to meet her eyes. "I promise that we will get through this distance until we meet again. You can come over whenever you can and I'll do the same. I love you and no one is going to change that."

Quinn looked into her eyes and only saw the truth behind them. She knew Brittany wouldn't lie to her, which made her believe her and she knew she was telling the truth. They had been closer than anything and no one was just going to come along and change that. They loved each other more than anything and all the distance was going to do is make them stronger as a couple. They trusted one another and since neither of them would want to break that, they both doubted that either one of them would cheat, which of course was a bonus.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Quinn said sighing. "It's not going to be the same."

"I know, but you know what will be the same?" Brittany asked looking down at Quinn with a smile.

"What's that?"

Brittany moved Quinn's hair out of her face then responded. "My love for you. I will always love you and nothing is going to change that. You're my girl and no matter who throws themselves at me, I won't be interested. You're my one and only and no woman or man in New York is going to change that."

Quinn couldn't help but allow a smile to form on her face. She felt the exact same with Brittany and she knew that no matter what she couldn't be with anyone else. Brittany was the only person she wanted and truly loved and she knew Brittany felt the same way. It was amazing how strong their relationship was and people noticed. Santana even teased them about it. Quinn reached up cupping her cheek leaning up kissing her softly feeling her lips graze the blonde's before pulling away looking into her eyes.

"I feel the same way. No one can replace you."

"Yeah and no one can replace you either, baby. We'll be okay." Brittany responded with a smile.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement before cuddling into her. "We'll be okay."

The two blonde's spent their night cuddling in bed before they finally let themselves fall asleep in each other's arms. Nothing in that moment could have made it more perfect.


End file.
